netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Carol Hooper/Arcade
Hallowteens Rival Match Thomas Haunton * Carol: '''Oooh what do we have here? Another ghost! * '''Thomas: '''What…floating objects? * '''Carol: '''Now that’s just being impolite you! I am a poltergeist! Anyway it’s good to meet up with another ghostly friend! * '''Thomas: '''I don’t know you and…I don’t like being a ghost… * '''Carol: '''Well deal with it! When you’re a ghost nothing can stop you! Think of the mischief you and I could cause! * '''Thomas: '''I don’t want to cause trouble! I…I just want to do things right for once…and every time I try I just end up making things worse! * '''Carol: '''You’re clearly a spoil sport. I don’t have time to deal with you. And here I thought we could be friends. * '''Thomas: '''No…I don’t want to be friends with a troublemaker…please leave me. * '''Carol: '''Nope, the old guy says we have to kill so…as a ghost you probably should have stayed in the afterlife! Herbert Griffin * '''Carol: '''Another ghost huh? Don’t tell me you are miserable and being one too. * '''Herbert: '''Shut it! I am not a ghost! I’m invisible! * '''Carol: '''Oooh so you’re like a poltergeist huh? * '''Herbert: '''Don’t you DARE call me that! I’m not a ghost! I’m not a poltergeist I’m just…invisible! * '''Carol: '''I get it, so what’s beating you up? You should ditch those clothes and do what you want. Nobody will see you coming. * '''Herbert: '''That’s precisely the point! I hate being invisible! I was always ignored my whole life and now no one can look at me! This is a fate worse than death! * '''Carol: '''Someone is desperate for attention. What’s so good about being seen? I enjoy being invisible because no one can stop me! * '''Herbert: '''You rather act as if you don’t want others to know of your existence?! You care clearly…no…maybe I should follow suite. * '''Carol: '''Oh? You understand? * '''Herbert: '''Yes you and I share different opinions…and if you don’t want to be seen…then I’m going to make you disappear forever! * '''Carol: '''I don’t think you understand how a poltergeist works. Oh well you asked for it! Boss Fight Sub-Boss '''Carol is at the gates of Wiseman’s Fortress * Carol: So you’re going to let me in or do I have to move the door myself? And I do mean that literally. The gates open up revealing Wiseman * Wiseman: '''Where are you? Show yourself! * '''Carol: '''Can’t do that old man, a poltergeist is always invisible! * '''Wiseman: '''So nothing but an annoying house servant dares approach me? * '''Carol: '''You only call me “naughty” because you don’t approve of me. Like I give a damn! Being seen on all the time limits how much free time you can have. * '''Wiseman: '''Hmph, humans don’t like to be seen because they are more afraid of what others think of them. For I know you could be just a coward. That’s why you are hiding! * '''Carol: '''What did you say?!? * '''Wiseman: '''You heard me. A coward! That is why you refuse to been seen! You just want to hide from others because you are weak! You use cheap tricks to get this far. But if you are so desperate into never being seen then I’ll gladly make you disappear forever! * '''Carol: '''You asked for it! Final Boss '''Wiseman is on the floor defeated while Carol stands over him * Carol: '''Done and done! Now since you are done and out then you won’t need to see me anymore. * '''Wiseman: Foolish being…you won’t ever escape. * Carol: ''' What? * '''Wiseman: You think I was an old fool asking you too to seek me and finish me so you can be free? That I would give advice to bloodthirsty monsters like you? That I would make you do all this endless slaughter so you could be free? * Carol: '''Get to the point! * '''Wiseman: All the blood you spilled was all used for a ritual…its ingredients are the life force and blood of the strongest monsters…including you. * Carol: '''So you used me as bait?! * '''Wiseman: Oh yes…the last ingredient was the blood and lifeforce of the strongest one…being you, but much to my dismay defeated me……I will surrender my life… Carol goes in for the kill…. * Wiseman: BUT NOT BEFORE I GIVE MY REMAINING LIFEFORCE TO THE RITUAL! In that moment Wiseman uses up all his life force for the ritual * Carol: '''No fair! * '''Wiseman: It’s a shame that I can’t live to see him…punish the rest of you for your sins…only he can open the gate once defeated…but with my lifeforce and the others he is unstoppable…go Daemon Inferna…punish those who wrong you and your mother….my son… Wiseman dies and becomes ash before suddenly the demon called “Daemon Inferna” rises from a red crack underneath the ritual stone. * Carol: '''Helloooo ugly. * '''Daemon: Human Kind...Human Kind is not human…Human Kind has their own monsters…they make monsters…they are monsters…cruelty, greed, madness and hatred…are emotions said to be used by monsters…but those monsters are human…this world….is already filled with disgusting monsters…and now...I shall destroy every single one. Hidden Boss (Bonus Fight) Carol walks up to the fortress, only to find it wide open. * Carol: '''That's was fun! '''Carol then walks in to see the man himself Wiseman kneeling on the ground in defeat, looking upset. Suddenly Wiseman drops dead * Carol: 'Ah that poor wizard. If drops dead, how can be. * '???: '''Hehehehehe…hahahaha '''Suddenly from the shadows Samuel appears * Samuel: '''Hmmm. A Poltergeist. * '''Carol: '''Yep, that's me! * '''Samuel: '''I didn't for mercy about Poltergeist are undead. * '''Carol: '''Count me, wait, did you say im the undead. * '''Samuel: '''Yes, like people are know it. Something have zombies, skeletons and ghosts with vampires. * '''Carol: '''I never heard it. Hey so Thomas was the ghost, he was undead to like me! And somepoint- * '''Samuel: '''We gonna have to fun, especially your mom! * '''Carol: '''HEY! No one talking my family like that! Ending '''Pic of Carol “standing” above the corpses of Wiseman and Daemon * Carol: ''' Good I’m free! Now with these two bozos out the way I can cause chaos everywhere I go! '''Pic of Carol leveitating Wiseman’s staff * Carol: '''Or is it? Does the field go away after this guy dies? How does this thing work? '''The staff suddenly glows. * Carol: '''What the?!? '''The staff disappears as it engulfs her “body” in a bright light. * Carol: 'Whoa I feel…tingly… ' The “outline of her body” then begins to glow * Carol: '''Ooooh…what power. It feels…good. '''The “outline of her body” then disappears as she then ventures out of to the gates of BlackHollow * Carol: '''Well…I guess with this new power I can have some more fun! But what can I do…? '''Several pics of houses around suddenly having their objects being thrown all over the place * Carol: '''I discovered that I can make my powers active in any part of the world I wish! Even if I’m not there! It has been fun in these past few months! '''Several pics of cars and other vehicles suddenly crashing as if something was pushing them. * Carol: '''But not only that…I can lift up cars, boats, airplanes…I’m a riot! I can cause chaos around the world! But not only that… '''Pic of Carol throwing several things high up into the sky. * Carol: I can lift things high up as I wished! Oh and I know just what to do with it! I became famous! No one can see me but does it matter? Pic of Carol looking at a TV. * Carol: '''There exist certain people...Stupid Politian’s to C.E.Os and those who try to debunk that a poltergeists are real…they have just got to go! I’ll show them what happens when they try to ruin my fun! '''Pic shows a television showing an interview with a F.B.I Agent debunking the stories about her. * Carol: '''I’m not real huh? Well then…maybe this I’ll convince ya! '''Carol uses her powers to suddenly lift the F.B.I Agent into the air and high into the sky. * Carol: '''I always loved to throw things away just for amusement…but I also love throwing things away so no one can see them again! So good by spoilsport! '''F.B.I Agent suddenly being thrown far into space and quickly dies from lack of oxygen. * Carol: '''But don’t worry…he won’t be lonely. '''Pic shows several floating dead bodies in space * '''Carol: '''I made sure he had a few guests waiting for him! Hahahahahaha, Happy Halloween! Category:Character Subpages